Taking Over
by Yima
Summary: A possessive (loving?) being near me, his existance pulling me into a world of lust... I give in.


A cold palm touched lightly the outline of my jaw, slowly allowing its slim fingers to rest on the side of my neck. The contact was more than enough to rouse me from sleep, sending a slight shiver down my spine. The hand did not move nor force any action on my account; it remained silently there for a length of time until the slim thumb grazed the sharp cheekbones of my face tediously.  
  
The gentle action of the appendage caused me to look rightward upon the owner of such a delicate mass of skin and bones. The hand seemed to guide my act with a small push, almost wanting me to lock my gaze directly with its master. I followed my vision until it befell a gorgeous pair of crimson pools staring hard into my dark ones; a gasp escaped my lips as I took in the details of the sight before me: orbs of the darkest scarlet searched my gaze, looking for a hint of… something… while their very center exploded with all sorts of sentiments, revealing all too much at once.  
  
Said eyes clouded with a fog of another strong emotion, this one not so apparent as those circled in the middle of those deep cores. The owner slipped the lids over them to clear up any leftovers of his feelings, almost making sure I catch no hint of his… desires. He uncovered them and instantly my organs of optics begin to search his for the traces of the previous pathos. Alas! There is none.  
  
The disappointment was very visible in my behavior as a deep exasperated breath rushed past my lips, emptying the frustration from my chest that was built from before. A dark thought surfaced in my mind at the flow of air from my lungs: will I ever know what it is he hides deep within his soul? More nuisance bricks its way up until I realized the icy palm never left its place. I lift the sheath over my eyes to find the rubies still watching me intently, not looking so unsure of their direction of sight any longer. I shivered a bit from the closeness of them to mine, wondering about the distance now between the other physical features of my face and his.  
  
A wave of ice-glazed breath tickled my lips, causing a tingling sensation to flood that part of my warm face. The cold blast of air made the edge of my mouth tighten on instinct to keep the chilling exhalation out and away from getting inside. The frigid palm now pressed my face with a slight pressure, urging me ahead toward the eyes, wanting to literally lock my gaze with his owner's.  
  
Afraid of what might happen if I complied with its somewhat forced request, I only had a second to move out of the way before a soft pair of cold lips captured my own in a passionate kiss. Tenseness was an act that had never possessed me so vigorously before. A powerful muscle from his inside poked the pink gateway of my mouth, wanting entrance to map every inch of what was waiting inside. Never had I felt so violated of my privacy, especially of a place such as the cavern beyond the borders of my mouth, before by anyone! His tongue found a small crevice and dove inside, tasting every last bit of the treasure inside.  
  
I did not give up all hopes of getting away yet, allowing my shy little organ of taste to prod the foreigner from different angles, amused that such a thing had no chance of gaining victory in an abyss whose every measure was memorized and easily accessible. The other, however, was unwilling on giving in to an easy loss, and then began our heated dance of lust. Both tongues dueled fiercely for dominance, for some kind of control over the other to cease it dead in its tracks of intended acts. The walls of moist chasm constricted and a violent need of air swept both of us; we ripped from each other's holds to grasp at fresh ether, panting from the earlier lack.  
  
Dark-cherry spheres transitioned into my view, clearing up and still appearing more hazed than ever. A flicker of satisfaction and unfilled demand surged in their depths, revealing such thoughts as quick as the flash of lightning in those dusky eyes. Overwhelmed with the kiss, I slowly drifted off to the start of a nap, wanting to do nothing more than sleep for a while to recover from that last act of pure lust. Perhaps the only reason I allowed him such access to me without hesitation had something to do with his identity: Yami. 


End file.
